Morning After The Night Before
by thesilversun
Summary: Jack and Ianto's first time. If only Ianto could remember it.


**Title:** Morning After The Night Before.  
><strong>CharactersPairing:** Jack/Ianto  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 1000.  
><strong>Contains:<strong> Reference to having had sex while so drunk you don't remember it.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Jack and Ianto's first time, if only he could remember it.  
><strong>AN:** This was written some time ago (probably 07 or 08) as part of what was going to be a five first times kind of fic. This was the only one written, and hasn't been posted before.

* * *

><p>Ianto wakes to one of the worst hangovers that he can remember having. Not that he's had many to compare it to. Getting hideously drunk and being told at a later, and almost certainly inconvenient time, by your friends that you have made a complete idiot of yourself has never held much appeal.<p>

It takes Ianto a moment to realise that while he is in his bed, he's not actually alone. With a half muffled yelp, Ianto scrambles from the bed and runs into the bathroom, quickly locking the door behind him.

In the bed, Jack rolls over, woken by the noise and movement.

In the bathroom Ianto leans his head against the cold tiles, it relieves his headache only marginally, but it is enough for him to realise that it is not the only part of him that is a little sore this morning.

He can feel something close to a sob start to well up. He hadn't wanted it to be like this, not just some inebriated shag.

His first time with a man, well, first time going all the way with a man as he sees it, his first time with Jack and he can't remember it. Ianto can feel hot tears running down his cheeks, he's angry with himself for being so stupid, so careless. He doesn't do casual sex or one night stands. Not even with somebody as fanciable as Jack.

Jack knocks on the bathroom door. "Ianto?" There's no reply, only a muffled sound that could be choking. "Ianto, are you alright in there?"

Ianto manages a slightly croaky. "Yes." He really doesn't want to have to come out and face Jack. To be honest Ianto's not sure he wants to face anybody any time soon.

However staying locked in the bathroom isn't a remotely viable option and a few minutes later and Ianto opens the door, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Standing there wearing nothing but a couple of love bites on his neck, Jack grins at him. "Guess we got a little carried away last night. It was good though."

"I don't remember." Ianto looks at Jack, eyes red and puffy from the combination tears, hangover and being sick.

"You got the full Captain Jack experience and you can't remember it? Are you sure it was just beer you were drinking?" Jack looks entirely too cheerful and awake for a man who should by all rights be just as hungover as Ianto is.

Ianto stares down at the floor, he feels sick again, and it occurs to him that he might still be a little bit drunk.

"Hey." Jack lifts Ianto's chin to look at him again. "I was joking, we were both pretty far gone last night, don't feel bad about not remembering, we can do it again some time. It'll be fun, okay?"

"Yeah, fun." Ianto turns away from him. He's not sure he can do this, not sure he can tell Jack what last night was for him, not sure if he can put any of what he is feeling right now in to words.

"What is it?"

Ianto shakes his head again. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me, I'm a broad minded kind of guy."

"Just leave it." Ianto shrugs off Jack hand on his shoulder.

"What? What is it? You're acting like you'd never slept with anybody before, because I don't buy that for a minute." Jack sounds angry now.

"Not like that I hadn't!" Ianto doesn't mean to shout, and he can feel tears burning in his eyes. He covers his face with his hands and tries to stop shaking, so much for salvaging even a shred of dignity from the whole mess.

"You hadn't…" Jack looks at him horrified. "Come here." Wrapping his arms around Ianto, he pulls him close, before guiding him back to the bed.

Sitting down, Jack pulls the duvet up around Ianto's shoulders. "I had no idea, I'm sorry."

"You weren't to know," Ianto says quietly, the last thing he wants is Jack to think is that it wasn't something he'd wanted, fantasized about.

"That's hardly the point, I took advantage of you."

"Look, Jack." Ianto swallows hard, nausea clawing at his stomach, head pounding, "Nothing happened last night that I didn't want to happen, even if I don't remember it."

"You don't look too sure about that."

"That's because I feel like crap, but it doesn't change the fact that I wanted to have sex with you, that I have done for quite a while. I just didn't want it to be like this." Ianto wonders if this conversation would have been any easier if his head wasn't pounding and he didn't want to throw up again, but decides that there is probably nothing in existence that could make this anything less that utterly mortifying.

"Well in that case." Jack looks at the clock. "It's Sunday morning, so nobody will be in unless there's an emergency. So how do you feel about breakfast in bed and then later on, if you're up to it, we'll redo last night, do it how it should have been done." He smiles fondly at Ianto, hand resting against his cheek.

Jack's hand feels cool, soothing to his aching head and he leans into the touch with a soft sigh.

"I will make love to you, Ianto Jones, I will give you a time you'll never forget." Jack presses a kiss to Ianto's forehead. "Now, how does that sound?"

"Okay," Ianto says, still feeling a little self-conscious, although he's relieved that Jack hasn't made this into anything more awkward than it already is.

"Besides," Jack says with a grin. "If that's how you are without any practice, I'm going to be a very lucky man."


End file.
